


The Dare

by Anonymous



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I HAVE FEELS PLEASE TAKE THEM, Revised Version, i like making myself sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was but a simple dare Sakura gave.Something kept nagging Syaoran that this was one dare they would regret saying yes to.Thus they chant her invincible spell: "Everything will definitely be all right".What harm can a dare do, really?





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earliest fanfictions that I officially posted online! I decided to go back and revise (rewrite?) old fics of mine. For science.
> 
> This revised version is more canon-compliant (with a few liberties) and explored a bit more details per POV. Enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If in case you'd like a timeline where this may have occurred, this would be set around the very start of Clear Card Arc. After Syaoran's return, before the appearance of the Clear Cards.

ʜ ᴀ ᴢ ᴇ © March 2007 | Revised • October 2018  
×   
Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP 

* * *

**THE DARE**

Chapter One: The Dare He Should Not Have Consented

* * *

  _It was but a simple dare, right?_

* * *

     The cherry blossom trees around Tomoeda always looked so beautiful whenever they come to full bloom.

    Petals and flower buds detach and carry itself lazily along the gentle breeze. The whole city was washed with soft hues of pink: A definite sign that spring has arrived--The symbol of things ‘springing’ to life, per se.

    But, for every beginning, there is a folded ending of another. After all … Much like how it feels that the cherry blossoms have just begun to bloom, it falls away almost just as quick.

    Maybe a bit too soon than one would wish.

* * *

     “A dare?”

    Syaoran glanced to the auburn-haired girl beside him; amber eyes inquiring. Classes have just finished for the day, and he and his companion have been talking about random things while they rested at the Penguin Park. None of them led to her asking him to do a dare, so he was caught a bit off guard when the topic arose.  
  
    The said girl giggled at the way Syaoran tilted his head to show his confusion, pointing out that the act made his ruly chestnut hair appear messier than it is. “Yes, Syaoran Li, a dare. Why, are you not up for it?”  
  
    “No, Sakura Kinomoto, that's not it,” Syaoran replied, smirking slightly as he used her full name in return at the mischievous glint evident in her emerald eyes. “It's just that… You brought it up out of the blue.”  
  
    Sakura hummed and fell silent as she eyed the falling petals from a cherry blossom tree nearby. He knew how she loved spring; as it was the season she was born in (all the more emphasized by her name). Syaoran frowned as he observed her face, though. Sakura looked… tired? She turned her attention back to Syaoran and cheerfully said, “But before I tell what the dare is, you'll have to agree to do it, okay?”  
  
    Curious at her request, he nodded. Sakura’s happy disposition remained throughout, saying in passing that this was simply on a whim … Yet he had the impression that it wasn't. Was there another reason for giving him this dare?

    Something kept nagging him that this was one dare he would regret saying yes to. Syaoran shrugged off the feeling, drawn in by her smile.

    “Classes will be suspended this coming week due to renovations on the school building, right? So I was thinking…”

* * *

     “Oh? So what's the dare ya gave?” asked what looked a yellow stuffed animal sitting on Sakura's bed, whom was clearly enjoying the cookies she bought for it.

    Sakura plopped herself beside it as it continued to munch on the sweets. “We are not to see or contact each other for the coming week: Through cell phone, telephone, e-mail… Not even ask our other friends and classmates. Oh, they also can’t contact Yue or you, Kero-chan. Along with Eriol and--”  
  
    Keroberos stops midway through eating. It was taken aback that she even specified to not be in touch with those who are aware of her magical duties as mistress of the Clow Cards-turned-Sakura Cards. The mention of Eriol Hiiragizawa's name, someone heavily involved with said duties, brought some concerns.

    It slowly faced her, its beady eyes questioning. “Ain’t that … pretty _extreme_ to do fo’ a small dare? Y’also asked Tomoyo? They agreed?”  
  
    “Yeah.” Keroberos wasn't sure if her answer referred to all his questions. “Syaoran was reluctant at first, but I got them to say they’d do it. Whoever loses treats lunch! Although I might end up treating them anyway, as the dare ends on the day of my birthday.”  
  
    Sakura laughed softly as she said this. Keroberos flapped its small wings in a slow manner; its tail swishing to and fro in unease. “Whatta simple thing for such a dare. _Really_ , Sakura, do ya have to…?”  
  
    “You know I have to, Kero-chan,” she replied weakly. The way she said its nickname … That sound in her voice really didn't suit her. “You overheard what father, big brother and I were talking about the other night, right? You understand what it meant, yes?”  
  
    “‘Course I do! But ain’t it still unsure what's causin’ it? For all we know, it might just be a magical after-effect or whatever! I mean, we haven't heard back again from Eriol after that and … ” Keroberos pauses at seeing the crestfallen expression on Sakura's face. It really, _really_ doesn't belong to the upbeat, positive personality that he knows and loves. “Wouldn't it be easier if ya just _tell_ them about it?”  
  
    “If I tell them, they’d only get hurt.”  
  
    “And doin’ this _won't_ ?”  
  
    The miniature guardian of what was once the Clow Cards flew towards Sakura, who has buried her head onto the pillow. “Say we’re in the worst-case scenario right now. It's like you're givin’ ‘em false hope that--”  
  
    “ _Good night,_  Kero-chan,” Sakura said suddenly to cut off the sentence. But the thought was there, even with the statement unfinished.

    Keroberos flinched, both at her tone and at what it was about to say. It didn't mean to say that last bit as it did; the frustration at Sakura's current situation and at the inability to do anything about it _was_ taking its toll. Keroberos wanted to keep being optimistic (for its sake and hers) but the way things are now --

    Looking at its mistress dejectedly, Keroberos decided to drop the conversation for now and started to fly towards her desk.

    As it neared, it felt the need to glance back (so it did) and saw Sakura peeking from behind the pillow; her green eyes shining, filled with regret (maybe at how she snapped earlier), sadness (at what happened--Or the situation), insecurity (of what was to come).

    Keroberos knew how hard the decisions she has made. It knew how much she must have considered and debated on what has to be done. It knew how difficult it must be for a middle schooler like her to go through this. It knew how caring and selfless Sakura can be.

    It can only imagine, though, how much all this pains her.

    Keroberos immediately shot back towards her and whimpered as it hugged Sakura's cheeks, muttering faint apologies and assurances, which she returned in kind.

    A firm whisper of her invincible spell: _Everything will definitely be all right._

    As Keroberos placed itself within the blanket, it looked around Sakura's dimmed bedroom: At the plush toys she has owned throughout the years, at the yellowed walls that radiated warmth, at the small comfy space she made for him in one of her desk drawers -- At how personalized it has become over time, filled with her presence.

    Will this all remain even after … ?

    Keroberos did its best to stifle its soft cries.

* * *

    Syaoran paced around his room in a troubled manner as he recalled the last talk he and Sakura had before the dare started. He found out later within that day that Sakura had also asked the same dare to her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, and was surprised at how readily she had agreed to it.

    “It’s actually perfect timing!” Daidouji had said to him during their last video call; her long wavy dark hair moving about, excitement reflected in her equally amethyst eyes. “This way we can work on the surprise! Let's go over what else we need to do or finish up, and then on the day the dare expires, we can meet up first if in case we'll need to make a few changes and such before--”

    They had been planning on a small birthday surprise for Sakura prior to ‘The Dare’ (as he and Daidouji had called it), and it was usually due to Daidouji's quick thinking that they're able to prevent Sakura from suspecting anything. Their classmates and friends were all on in the surprise as well, so there's that.

(He should probably learn a thing or two from Daidouji; Syaoran somewhat felt he was an open-book type of guy. That, or he could never really lie to Sakura.

Then again, Tomoyo Daidouji was just really good at reading people. And _really_ good at convincing people as she is usually able to make him agree to do things.

… Then again, maybe he just has a soft spot for the two best friends.)

    That was four days ago.

    How he managed to not talk to Sakura nor Daidouji definitely took up all of his will power -- Especially from going to where one or the other lived, as both were but few streets and turns away.  
  
    Having no contact with Sakura was harder than he had imagined, though.  
  
    Syaoran slid his room’s window open and welcomed the afternoon breeze that passed through. The fading horizon before him emitted a mixture red and orange upon the town's roofs and roads. The day's lingering rays made an object on his desk glisten a little, and it caught Syaoran's attention. He went over his desk and picked up the said item: A silver ring with a cherry blossom-shaped center gemstone, sides studded with small emerald accent stones; placed within a thin chain necklace if in case it was preferred to be worn as a pendant.

    Admittedly, he was off-put at Sakura stressing that he _cannot_ get in touch with Eriol Hiiragizawa and the others as well. This caused him to worry, and Daidouji mentioning that she noticed how Sakura looked fatigued the past month added to it.

(Was she in trouble? Was there another magical mishap happening that he wasn't aware of? _Why wouldn't she tell him about it if this were the case--_ )

    He knows that Daidouji shared the same sentiment and is probably more concerned than she let on, but he doesn't point this out (which he feels she is thankful for) and was probably doing so for his own peace of mind as well (which he is thankful for, and he lets her know that). They decided to not overthink it and just focus on the surprise. They trust her. He trusts her.

    But he doesn't like the ominous feeling he's been getting ever since.

    He shifted the small present to see Sakura's engraved name on it as he thought of her usual catchphrase in times like these: _Everything will definitely be all right._

* * *

    Sakura barely slept the past few days. With so many things to do and not much time left, she couldn't afford to waste a minute. Letters and hand-made gifts to how many people -- She never imagined that one day she'd rush to make them all. With the effort she's putting, even Keroberos and the Sakura Cards offered to help her, but she insisted that she wanted to make these on her own.  
  
    Her pale hands trembled as she folded the last of the letters. “Finally! I'm done with Tomoyo's!”

 _Was it worth making all this?_ she suddenly wondered. _There's a chance they might not remember anyway_ . . .  
  
    Sakura shook the thought off her mind as she stretched her arms and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. She winced as her body ached even worse at the action. Keroberos was at her side right away but she waved it off, saying that she was all right.

    Was she, really?  
  
    She took a few shuddering breaths before bending over to grab a pack of post-it notes. Picking the green one, she readied herself to leave a note for Syaoran (her heart aches at the color that reminds her of him).  
  
    “Not even a letter? Ain’t that a bit--?” Keroberos begun to say with its cheeky Osaka accent as it placed himself atop the pile of letters and packages Sakura had been making so far. She remained quiet as she wrote some Chinese characters on the green post-it note. Keroberos motioned to ask what those characters stood for but stopped when Sakura picked up a pink book inside her drawer.  
  
    It was the former Book of Clow Keroberos once resided in, now adorned with the symbols of the sun and moon and had the name _SAKURA_ written across the front cover. Sakura undid its lock and placed her hand above the transformed Sakura Cards inside. She tried to recall the incantation Eriol has taught her, concentrating on the glow of her hand and the emergence of her magic circle --  
  
    “SAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Keroberos shouted, pushing her hand away and snapping the book shut, breaking the spell. She looked at Keroberos, taken aback. “You're already too tired and weak yet you're gonna use magic!? You'll _kill_ yourself!”  
  
    Sakura smiled slightly at the last sentence. She saw the magical being shiver; how did she look to Keroberos right now? She glanced at the nearby mirror on her desk: Her green, green eyes -- usually full of life -– they were now near dead. She looked paler than ever, and even she couldn't tell now if it was because of fatigue from forgoing sleep the past days or --  
  
    “I'm transferring my remaining magical energy unto the book,” she decided to say instead, running her hand over the cover of the Sakura Book. “So that when the person I chose touches this, he’ll become your new master. And for you to have enough energy until he arrives. Don't worry, I learned from Eriol how to do it--”  
  
    “He? What new master? You're leaving us behind?!” Kero-chan said hotly. The Sakura Cards rushed out of the book and floated around Sakura, as if in protest of what their mistress wills.  
  
    “The situation, _Keroberos_. I hope you haven't forgotten.”  
  
    Keroberos bowed its head. She hadn't meant to call it by its full name, but she wanted to let them know that her mind was made up. The Sakura Cards seemed to have understood what she meant and settled themselves back into the book, albeit unwillingly.

    “But … But if you do that, then you might -- Your life force -- A-And if you're _okay_ after it, what about that _other_ side effect? I don't want to forget you, I don't want to lose you I don't--”

    She thought of her family. Her friends. The Sakura Cards, Keroberos, Yue. Tomoyo. Syaoran.

    She chants her invincible spell repeatedly amidst the uncertainty.  
  
    “I know,” Sakura whispered, gathering both the book and Keroberos as she pulled them into a hug. She then softly told them, “Everything will definitely be all right.”

    Her heart breaks as she heard Keroberos’s muffled sobbing, as it apologized to her again and again; as if it was its fault this happened to her. She holds them all the more tighter, hoping her warmth will carry on for long.

    Hoping that her warmth will be enough to serve as a reminder, when the day comes.

* * *

    And so the week finally came to an end.  
  
    Syaoran stood in front of the Kinomoto residence: One hand clutched tightly on the gate's bars, and the other positioned inside his jacket's pocket; holding the box that contained his present.

    He and Daidouji were supposed to go together to fetch Sakura, but halfway through their walk she realized she left a part of her present at home. Daidouji ushered him to go ahead and to just wait for her at Sakura's place.  
  
    He let out a surprised yelp when the gate moved as he released his grip on it.

    “The gate's not bolted…?”

    Opting to ask Sakura about it later, he walked up to the front of her home. Just when he was to ring the doorbell, he saw the front door was ajar.  
  
    A chill ran through him. Weren't they supposed to be at home? Maybe her family went out; it's Sakura's birthday after all. But wouldn't Sakura have at least informed them if she and her family were heading out? She didn't mention of any out-of-town trips prior to ‘The Dare’--

    He ran a hand through his untidy hair to ease his nerves; berating himself for the thoughts that just ran in his mind. Still, whatever reason, it was careless of them to leave the gate and door unlocked.

    Curiosity getting the better of him, though, he entered Sakura's home.  
  
    “Excuse me…” Syaoran called out as he pushed the door open. His voice merely echoed into the darkness. He tried calling out again as he probed blindly to turn on the lights. Finally finding the switch, he flipped it on and was shocked to see no furniture around: An empty household greeted him.  
  
    He was panicking now. Syaoran ran to the kitchen -- nothing. There were no pots, pans and other utensils in the cabinets. He dashed up the stairs and checked the rooms. Her older brother's room was empty. Same goes for her father's.

     Every place in the house was clean.

    Sakura never said anything about moving out. Was this the reason why she didn't want them to contact her? His ears were ringing. Was this the purpose of the dare? He slammed his fist unto the nearest wall. He shouldn't have done that stupid dare!  
  
    One room remained: Sakura's. He rushed to where it was, heart beating wildly in his chest, and placed his shaking hand on the doorknob. He was afraid of finding her room vacant like the others, but he had to see it for himself. He closed his eyes as he unlocked the door.  
  
    Syaoran slowly peeked into her room and couldn't believe that her things were there. Everything was as he remembered when he last visited: Her bed, the small table they would gather around for snacks, the video game console that Keroberos usually plays when he's left alone, her stuffed dolls, her desk… which had the Sakura Book on top of it.  
  
    Syaoran abruptly turned around at the sight of the pink book. Why would Sakura leave an important book like this unhidden? He neared the book and took hold of it.

    A magic circle suddenly materialized, followed by a gust of wind. He was able to identify the magic circle as Sakura’s before shielding his eyes at a bright flash of light that filled the room.

    As the magic faded, he looked at the Sakura Book and was astonished that its now green exterior, instead of bearing the name _SAKURA_ on the cover, read _SYAORAN LI_ in Chinese writing. It was still decorated with the moon and sun symbols, but the design now featured details like the Rashinban device he used for tracking Clow Cards before.  
  
    This time he really was at a loss.  
  
    He noticed a small green post-it note stuck at the back of the book. Syaoran peeled it off and recognized Sakura's handwriting:

 _Syaoran,_  
  
_You're reading this, so it means that the dare's_  
_time has expired. Congratulations!_

  
    He paused at this first line. The way she stated it looked as if she knew she'd already be gone when he reads this note. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. He continued to read:

_You're probably confused right now, and …_

_I’m sorry. I know you'll take good care of them._

_Thank you for everything._

    The note stated nothing more.

    His eyes widened at this. Was she referring to the Sakura Book, and her guardians? Why did she do this? _There wasn't even an explanation to what just happened._ What was going on?

    Syaoran then saw some small Chinese characters at the edge of the note. It was poorly written, but legible enough for him to decipher what it stood for:

_I love you._

    He gaped at those characters.

    As it was the phrase he still gets tongue-twisted in saying. Something he wants to eventually be able to always tell her.

    He should feel elated.

    But something wasn't right.

_Where was she?_

    Syaoran started upon hearing a frantic voice calling for his name within the house. He didn't realize he actually moved to meet this voice until he almost crashed into someone. Two pale hands gripped on his sleeves tightly.

   “Li!” Daidouji exclaimed, looking both visibly shaken and relieved to see him. Her eyes held tears that threatened to fall any minute. “S-Sakura, got a package, d-did she--?”

    “Daidouji, breathe.”

    Despite his own nerves, Syaoran asked her to take a few deep breaths to calm her down. Daidouji then showed him a purple stationary, also with Sakura's handwriting. Apparently Sakura had sent unsigned letters and small gifts to all their friends. It had different messages depending on whom it was addressed to, but all of it contained one common thing:

    An apology, and a farewell.

    In Daidouji's, though, it offered a bit more.

    It stated that Sakura was ‘sick’. That they still don't know what exactly was happening to Sakura, or _why_ it was happening, whatever it was. The symptoms showing so far was … akin to a form of illness. But it could be due to her magical powers.

    It may be a mixture of both.

    It continued with saying that she had been in touch with Eriol about it, and when he finally got back to them, his immediate offer was to have her come to England so that he can check on her further (which he discussed at a length with her father and older brother a day or two before she gave them ‘The Dare’). Until Eriol has seen her and checked his resources, he could only share a few theories, possibilities and some options on what can be done if in case.

    None of them have been good so far.

    But Sakura feared the unknown more.

    Memories then flooded of the conversations Syaoran had with Daidouji, at how Sakura always seemed tired for some reason. On how recently, whenever Sakura used her powers or the Sakura Cards, she became weaker. How she would be faint, or be bedridden after heavily using it.

    As if her powers were eating her life away.  
  
    Syaoran felt himself slump down the floor, on his knees. He knew he was on the verge of tears.

    He made no attempt to hold them back.

    Syaoran was angry. He somewhat understood after reading the letter … Maybe he was more mad at the situation in general.

    But still . . .

    “Why didn't she just tell us instead of doing this?”

    “I thought the same,” Daidouji said, eyes downcast. “But … ”

    Syaoran was puzzled at the hesitancy she displayed. “Was there something more in the letter that I missed?”

    Daidouji shook her head. “I just … remembered something that Sakura shared before, about the Clow Cards.” She looked to the green book he still held, then straight into Syaoran's eyes. Her lips quivered; face now stained with tears. “That when the cards’s current owner passes or leaves them, they mourn by making themselves and others forget about that person, so that they would not grieve anymore.”  
  
    The ringing in his ears grew louder. His head felt muddled. He thought of Sakura--

_What color were her eyes again?_

    Familiar words repeated, like a broken record:

     _Everything will surely be okay!_

Was that how it was said?

    Syaoran suddenly couldn't breathe.

    He stared at the piece of green paper in his hand; spotting marks that told him there was more written at the back. Hand trembling, he turned the post-it note over:

_I’m really sorry. . ._

_Since you were able to do this dare, I've got one final request:_  
  
_… Can you continue doing it for the rest of … ?_

    Right there and then he knew: his, Syaoran Li's, life would never revolve the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO EDIT/FIX A FEW THINGS HOW DID I END UP SPENDING 10+ HOURS ON THIS LIKE I TOTALLY WROTE A NEW FIC FROM SCRATCH
> 
> It also grew from 6-8 pages into 11 pages h o w
> 
> OHYA THIS ACTUALLY HAS A SECOND PART that I have been planning for 10+ years already but still unwritten FEEL FREE TO YELL AT ME TO GET IT DONE HAHHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, you can read the [2007 version over at FF.Net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3452601/1/The-Dare-He-Should-Not-Have-Consented).  
> (Please excuse my 2007 writing style and canon divergence, kinda lol)


End file.
